Shocking Model photo's
by ToBeHeard
Summary: Garcia finds some unsuspected photo's of Reid, Which leads to a few rather touchy subjects
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on MGG's pictures**

**Update: the picture links didn't work. why don;t you guys try typing in **

**www. google . co . uk **

**then copying the links.**

**Picture number 1)**

**/imgres?start=113&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1422&bih=787&tbm=isch&tbnid=g8EOWxVPef_gKM:&imgrefurl=.com/2011/05/19/matthew-gray-gubler-2/&docid=X-dI9XXUInZBsM&imgurl=.&w=576&h=500&ei=_3ecT4SrGcao0QXk0YCGDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=952&vpy=457&dur=1551&hovh=208&hovw=240&tx=170&ty=123&sig=108427849268621295882&page=4&tbnh=142&tbnw=171&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:113,i:123**

**SO sorry for saying it as black and white. i have my own version on my laptop which i changed the tone of to look like it was black and white. Just imagine the picture as black and white. **

**picture number 2) **

**/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1422&bih=787&tbm=isch&tbnid=8LM164Y8n6bdwM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/13518951503/adorings-from-jalouse-magazine&docid=NHgll5hlGvWSfM&imgurl=./tumblr_lvf1u3pcK61qzgv8ho1_&w=500&h=469&ei=z3mcT4aEPMbP8QPyloCVDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1146&vpy=268&dur=6742&hovh=216&hovw=231&tx=184&ty=113&sig=108427849268621295882&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=140&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:90**

**Picture number 3)**

**/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1422&bih=740&tbm=isch&tbnid=6MNErlGxQVK9jM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=wuULT6Ljs73Z9M&imgurl=./-rhmcin9Pcgg/TxBd0E6rZcI/AAAAAAAACTs/83I5sTQFF_I/s1600/blog%25252B113%&w=543&h=559&ei=UnycT7vTNeip0QWlqeDsDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=172&vpy=247&dur=721&hovh=227&hovw=220&tx=161&ty=154&sig=108427849268621295882&page=1&tbnh=124&tbnw=130&start=0&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:80**

* * *

Garcia came literally running into the bullpen area. She was wearing a fuschia pink dress and VERY high heels.

'Guys, Guy's' she called clasping several pictures in here hands. She toppled in her heels and nearly fell to the floor.

'Woah there baby girl. what's going on?' morgan said catching her and helping her up. Garcia thrust a black and white picture into his hands.

'I was just surfing the internet and i found this pic. It's under an alias. Matthew Gray Gubler. There's tons of them and each one brings sexy to a totally new level' Garcia explained as the rest of the team joined Morgan. Each one of their jaws dropped, even Hotch's who tried his hardest to be deprived of any emotion when at work.

'But thats-'

'It can't be'

'OMG'

'it's Reid!' Emily exclaimed staring at the picture.

Sure enough, there in black and white, was Reid. He was walking down a street that appeared to be nearly empty, in the most drop-dead gorgeous outfit. He wore a slim fitting suit that-

'-Oh wow, is it hot in here' Prentiss asked glancing around the room.

'There's more look, by the way, this will change your opinion of him forever' she said dramatically whispering the end. She handed them the picture, and if their mouth was open wide before, It couldn't compare to how wide it was there. For there, infront of them on glossy magazine paper was Reid, half naked, with two beautiful girls and a sexy smirk on his face.

The team's trance was interrupted by Reid clearing his throat behind them, his face glowing red just staring at the 'scandalous' picture they were holding.

'Reid?' JJ asked in disbelief.

'Yeah-' he said but was cut off from saying anything else by being harrassed by all three girls.

'Why didn't you tell us you where a model?'

'Why Matthew Gray Gubler?'

'Did you know how sexy you are?'

'Are you still modeling?'

'This pic looks pretty recent, when did you do it?'

Reid was only saved from the million questions by Strauss, who was flustered in the cheeks after catching a glimpse of the pictures.

'Dr Reid, SSA Hotchner, come to my office please' she said before she turned round abruptly, trying to catch a quick look at another picture. It was the same as the one she had caught a glimpse of before, but it had more girls in it and even more of him had been revealed. A shocked look was on his face yet it was a happy look. That's when she thought of it, this was how Reid got through everything. Morgan brought houses, Rossi cooked , Garcia had re-decorated everything and Reid modeled. It was how the team got through the unsubs and death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. boy was this story weird. I just thought of doing it for some strange reason.**

**please Review, Reid and Subscribe.**

**The RRS rule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to a rather persistent user, whose persuaded me to write another chapter just by saying (NOOOO).**

**This chapter is for you Alexandria-reid-Winchester. :P**

* * *

Strauss stalked to her chair, Trying to disguise her cheeks that where flushing pink.

"So, Doctor Reid, before we start what i was going to discuss with you. Can you explain, the _ahem_ photos?"

Reid's eyes grew large, which to Erin looked remarkably like the cutest puppy ever. That thought certaintly didn't help her cheeks, which were growing redder by the moment.

"Agent Reid?" She asked taking in a breath.

He gazed up at her for a second before darting between random items in the room.

"Agent Reid?" she repeated, getting more and more irritaited.

"I...Well..I have a f-friend who's a model...Her manager n-needed _ahem_ a male model a-and w-well she wanted uuuh...Well shh-she wanted me." He stuttered, his eyes focusing on his slender fingers.

Hotch raised an eyebrow leaning slightly backwards against the chair.

"Now that's dealt with, Agent Hotchner...Do you insist on your team staying in their current position forever?" She asked. Hotch looked at her blankly but even he couldn't hide the confusion with the issue. Hotch glanced at Reid for a second, only to spot the lanky agent looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Agent Jareau was first...She refused to leave your team, and It was on the third request, i managed to get her to act. Then it was Agent Prentiss, You just had to bring her back didn't you. Well Now it's Agent Reid. How many offers is it Doctor?" She looked between the two.

"Reid is this true?" Hotch asked. He tried to keep his firm demeanor, but couldn't help feeling touched, that his team wanted to stay under his command. Reid gave a small nod, not moving his eyes away from his suddenly interesting cord trousers.

"Agent Reid has gotten 7 offers, 2 offers from pentagon, 4 from NASA and 1 from N.C.I.S," she stated ," To be honest, I don't understand this situation. You're smart Doctor. Act it. I want you to think this through."

"I have Ma'am, i don't want to go anywhere"

"I don't think you have thought this through, but since i haven't been able to control anyone from your team agent hotchner...I guess, the choice...Is yours."

* * *

**Several hours later**

'So kid, what did Strauss want?' asked Morgan, perched precariously on Reid's desk. The young agent's cheeks suddenly burned a flaming red.

'Nothing much...Just wanted to know about you know...The photo's' He mumbled, sliding down in his chair. Morgan chuckled, thinking back to the images of a near naked Reid.

'So?' pressed morgan, leaning on his shoulder as Emily and JJ came to 'inspect' the situation.

'She wanted to,'he cleared his throat,'She wanted to know if i'm going to ...Going to do...uh...if i'm gonna do more modeling p-pictures'. He finished mumbling, sliding so low down his chair he landed in a heap by Morgan's feet.

Morgan let out a little chuckle.

'Cool man...So are you?'

Reid was a little taken aback. It took him a few seconds to remember his lie, _thank god for my eidetic memory,_ he thought.

'Maybe, u-uh i got to go to Hotch.'He mumbled getting up and pratically sprinting to the door.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reiding.**


	3. Authors note

To all those following me and my story.

I'm sorry for all the late updates, but i have tons of exams coming up...here is my plan (everything will be done AFTER monday 18th june and before my trip to paris monday 9th of july).

1) i will finish all my stories on word.

2) i will then update the stories in this order ;

Shocking model photo's

The avenger

3) after these, i'll finally finish unidentifiable.

4) During my trip to paris, i will write several one-shots on my notepad, and will post them on the following monday.

Thankyou.


End file.
